


Die Spinne und Der Stern

by BenLMoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Pre-war Germany, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLMoore/pseuds/BenLMoore
Summary: True to form, Sam is taking this stuff seriously. Dean refuses to.It's all going to blow over before you know it and they can get back to enjoying their not entirely conventional relationship. After all, they're not hurting anybody and nobody's going to hurt them. Everything's going to be fine and go back to normal, sooner or later. This Hitler is just a ridiculous blowhard.





	Die Spinne und Der Stern

**Author's Note:**

> For the first ever Wincest Writers FB group drabble!  
> Fabulous Art by Benny
> 
>  
> 
> Bere Rjs request for a WWII fic stirred up an outline. This is likely the start of chapter 2 and it’ll probably be months before this thing is finished and posted, but I knew this scene would require some whispering.

 

From the top of the stairs, the back of his brother’s shaggy head might as well have a bull's eye. An impish grin slides over Dean's face and he tiptoes down conjuring the stealth of Winnetou: breath bated and nary a squeak on their mother’s polished hardwood. He is going to scare the shit out of the kid.

Just before Dean touches his shoulder, Sam turns and jams a finger to his lips.

Fuck. So much for sneaking.

Dean settles on the step above him, closing his thighs around Sam’s torso and helping himself to a whiff of sweet sweat and pumice soap.

He’d known at first sight that little brother was eavesdropping on the conversation in the living room. They did it all the time - children's prerogative, although Dean isn't legally a child anymore. Sam never was one. From the time he was as little as two, the kid used to sit around frowning at things. Their mother joked that he was studying. It turned out not to be far from the truth. Sam is still the same way and is probably wearing that same concentrated scowl while their father discusses something with the neighbor from up the road.

"Is that Deichmanns? What do they want?" Dean whispers, but doesn't care.

He’s busy brushing aside too-long hair, blowing on too-long neck, licking the back of Sam's ear for too long. He flinches and tries to swat Dean away.

Everything about Sammy is long and skinny and impeccable. Dean's hand slips around, into the top of his breeches, but Sam stops the encroaching arm and wrenches Dean’s thumb toward his wrist.

“Ow. Fuck. Fine.” Dean retracts his hand and nudges Sam with his knee in retaliation. “Sneaky little bastard. You're dead if Pop catches you."

"Dean, would you shut up," Sam breathes the words over his shoulder and jabs a sharp elbow as punctuation.

"You shut up." This level of insolence deserves a full offensive.

Dean wheedles his fingers beneath his brother’s arms and shows no mercy. Sam squirms and chokes back his laughter. Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s chest, locking his ankles at the navel, still tickling like mad.

It’s the one sure way to break Sam out of himself. The kid has always been overly serious, a side effect of the oversized brain. _Unwissenheit ist Glückseligkeit._ And while Dean is far from ignorant, when he's with Sam and Sam is happy, that's as blissful as he gets. It's the only simple thing in the world.

Sam’s laughter sputters a little too loud and Dean grants him a reprieve. The fingers stop foraging and nest there in the warmth while Sam cranes his neck, broken open and making space for Dean’s kisses. Such a perfect boy.

“We're not going to do that,” their father says, 

They both freeze at the severity of his tone.

Their neighbor continues to argue, “Dawid and Rachel Perlmann have already sent their girls to cousins in America. You can afford it, John. You should consider it. Send them ahead. Follow when you can. Or don't you have family in England?”

“We’re not going to run, Detleff.”

“It doesn’t have to be so far,” Deichmann says. “I have a friend with a farm in Bottmingen. He’d take a pair of strapping boys like yours, put them to work. Out of harm’s way.”

“Thank you for your concern, but our family stays together.”

“This is going to get worse before it gets better, John. And with your British background and Mariam ... Technically, because of her, the boys are ...” The man doesn’t want to say the word Jew; no one does any more these days. “The least we can do is get them safe. You and Mari need to consider --”

“Enough!”

And that’s it. Spoken and heeded. The next words between the men are niceties and farewells.

Sam goes from stone still to trembling and Dean wraps all four limbs around him.

"It's okay,” he murmurs into his baby brother’s hair. “I'm not letting anything happen to you, Sammy. I swear."

He inhales the scent of Sam to keep himself grounded. Little brother nods, leans back against his chest and says, “I know.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tjJ9Bh2)


End file.
